


Модельное поведение

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Artist Stiles, Awkwardness, Bottom Derek Hale, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Model Derek, Nude Modeling, Nudity, Public Nudity, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: Сейчас же Стайлз бессильно хлопнулся лбом о столешницу, пачкая нос в карандашном графите. Бесполезно. Он мог с закрытыми глазами нарисовать лицо Бенджамина, но от шеи и ниже зияла белая, незаполнимая пустота.Раздался телефонный звонок.— Да?— Ох, хорошо, что ты дома, — прощебетала Лидия, источая удовлетворение. — Ни за что не поверишь, что я для тебя нашла.





	Модельное поведение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Model Behavior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168050) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Переводилось стомильенов лет назад и внезапно вспомнилось, что оно лежит в дневниках - жутко ненадежный ресурс для хранения прелестей. Не надо так!  
> Алсо, переводилось с тумблера, и я понятия не имела тогда, что автор выписал драббл в полноценный текст. Доперевести, что ли?..
> 
> ПС Ну и коллажик от меня бонусом - зацепило так зацепило
> 
> \---  
> This gem was translated eons ago and suddenly emerged y-day evening from my sub-memory. Fortunately, I haven't lost it and therefore, decided to bring it here. To be on the safe side.  
> Also, when I first came across this text, it was a tiny pretty tumblr baby, which I translated and gave to my guys to marvel on. Now, when I was searching for the link, I face-planted into a FULLY GROWN STORY I had no idea of. Damn, I cannot leave it like this. Moon Prism Power Make Up!
> 
> PS And a bonus collage from me, just 'cause the story got me good

Стайлз раздраженно смял еще один набросок и отшвырнул его на пол к остальным бессчетным испорченным почеркушкам. У него ничего не выходило: эта сцена предваряла кульминацию в отношениях его главных героев, Бенджамина и Джейка. Восемь книг сексуального напряжения, недопонимания, расследований, столкновений с мафией и невероятных изнываний друг по другу — и вот наконец настал тот момент прелюдии перед чувственным катарсисом.

Стайлз застонал, рассматривая последнюю из более-менее получившихся панелей, на которой Джейк раздевал Бенджамина. Вся проблема заключалась в том, что Стайлз никогда раньше не рисовал Бенджамина без громоздкой полицейской формы. Жадно отпив из стоявшей под рукой бутылки, Стайлз мысленно попытался представить хоть что-то из собственного опыта, все, что могло хоть как-то помочь, но это лишь напомнило ему, как долго он ни с кем не спал.

Мельком Стайлз вспомнил последний разговор со своим редактором Лидией. 

— Стайлз, ну почему ты не можешь просто просмотреть пару каталогов мужского белья? — спросила она, когда Стайлз пожаловался на затор в процессе.

— Потому что у меня в голове определенный образ Бенджамина, и к нему подходит только определенная фигура! Я не могу просто налепить его голову на тело какой-нибудь порнозвезды. Все должно быть правильно, а я пока ничего стоящего не видел, — ответил ей Стайлз. — К тому же, мне нужна наглядность в достоверной прорисовке мышц и изгибов. Ясно?

Лидия окинула его задумчивым взглядом.

— Я согласна, пятый том «Перестрелки»* на данный момент — наш бестселлер, и я даже думала, что нанимать натурщиков было без малого лишним.

Сейчас же Стайлз бессильно хлопнулся лбом о столешницу, пачкая нос в карандашном графите. Бесполезно. Он мог с закрытыми глазами нарисовать лицо Бенджамина, но от шеи и ниже зияла белая, незаполнимая пустота.

Раздался телефонный звонок.

— Да?

— Ох, хорошо, что ты дома, — прощебетала Лидия, источая удовлетворение. — Ни за что не поверишь, что я для тебя нашла.

— Что? — переспросил Стайлз, вертя в пальцах карандаш. В тот же момент в дверь позвонили. — Лидия, что ты сделала?

— Потом спасибо скажешь, — с хохотом ответила она. — Из всех выпусков девятый том самый долгожданный. Так вот, чтоб ты знал — издатели заверили меня, что не будут ограничивать нас цензурой.

— Что? Да я сейчас с трудом обнаженный торс рисую, Лидия. Так что о члене вообще молчу, — воспротивился Стайлз, но Лидия только рассмеялась и повесила трубку.

В дверь позвонили снова.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы и смахивая с носа графитную крошку, он поплелся к двери. А когда открыл, то рот распахнулся сам собой.

Этого не могло быть.

Перед ним стоял оживший промо-постер Бенджамина Байта из четвертого тома «Перестрелки». И заинтересованно его разглядывал. Темные взлохмаченные волосы, острые скулы, светлые глаза, та самая щетина — и все это высилось перед Стайлзом в полном комплекте прямо у него на пороге.

Во рту моментально пересохло, а парень сказал: 

— Привет, это вы — Стайлз Стилински?

Стайлз кивнул, не веря, что происходящее — не игра воображения, изможденного творческим голодом.

— Меня сюда прислало мое агентство. Вам же нужна анатомическая модель?

Стайлз еще раз отрешенно кивнул, и парень улыбнулся ему, солнечно и широко. Он протянул руку, и Стайлз ее принял, отмечая темные волоски на загорелых руках и уверенную силу, с которой сжали его кисть.

— Я — Дерек Хейл. Где мне раздеться?**

Стайлз проводил Дерека в студию, стараясь не дать волю нервам. Ему даже удалось подавить виноватый писк, когда он попытался распихать в стороны смятые наброски и клочки бумаги, чтобы освободить место для Дерека. Точно перед чертежным столом.

Дерек тем временем с любопытством заглядывал ему через плечо, рассматривая несколько законченных панелей. Вплоть до сцены, на которой застрял Стайлз — где распаленный спор Джека и Бенджамина обращается признанием в любви — и следующей и последней, на которой Джейк расстегивает на Бенджамине рубашку.

Дерек хмыкнул, и прозвучало это скорее одобрительно. 

— Хорошо получается, — отметил он. — Ну что, кажется, вам нужен натурщик прорисовывания для пары-тройки поз?

Стайлза густо покраснел и попытался объяснить, как он представляет эротическую сцену с технической точки зрения. На что Дерек только кивнул и начал раздеваться. Прямо там, посреди гостиной Стайлза. 

Стайлз не мог о таком даже мечтать: широкая обнаженная грудь, покрытый волосами торс, плоский живот, мускулистые бедра и длинный, тяжелый член в обрамлении мягких темных завитков. Дерек слегка развернулся, и Стайлз смог оценить плавный изгиб спины, перетекающий в крепкую, просто идеальную задницу, при виде которой Стайлз изо всех сил постарался не заскулить.

— Ставьте меня в любую позу. Какую хотите, — сказал Дерек, оглядываясь на Стайлза и чуть встряхивая руки, разминаясь.

Стайлз сдавленно втянул воздух и ухитрился не пропищать:

— Просто стоя пока что сойдет, — и, выбрав карандаш, он начал рисовать, все еще слыша низкий голос Дерека, отдававшийся у него в голове. «В любую позу». Боже.

Стайлз очень сильно и глубоко влип.

**Author's Note:**

> * — серия графических романов авторства Стайлза в оригинале называется «Gunplay», что мило, т.к. в дословном переводе звучит она «Игра стволов» *бровэ*
> 
> ** — попытка перевести «Where do you want me?» с дословным «Где вы меня хотите /раздеть, видеть, рисовать, как одну из своих француженок — и многое другое…?»


End file.
